Fiora
Fiora (フィオーラ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is the older sister of Farina and Florina, and the commander of the 5th Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights. Profile Born in Ilia, Fiora is the elder sister of Farina and Florina, and is dutiful and responsible to a fault, such that she often compromises her own safety to help others and fulfill her duty. As the commander of Ilia's unnamed 5th Wing, she is hired by Lord Pent Reglay of Etruria to survey Valor, The Dread Isle during the time in which Eliwood's party visits. While on the island, her entire army is slaughtered by the Black Fang, causing her to embark on a suicide mission to avenge their deaths (which she felt was her duty) until Florina asks her to join the army. She is then recruited by Eliwood, and despite his kindness and her little sister's support, still blames herself for the death of her comrades. Fiora is very over-protective of Florina, whom she still sees as a little girl in a sense; however, with Farina, she butts heads more often. Fiora is also a possible mother to Roy of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, as told by her achievable A support with Eliwood. She is also able to marry Kent or Sain if she gets an A support with either of them. Supports *Eliwood - In her C support with Eliwood, he tells her not to worry about formalities, as every member of the army, in his mind, is an equal and friend, and irreplaceable (though he also makes a remark about how she must find him "too naive and idealistic" for such ideas); Fiora responds by saying that she likes that way of thinking but does not find it possible. In their B support, she tells Eliwood about Ilia and the harsh life there due to the almost eternal winter and the hard work, and Eliwood asks her to not overwork herself. In their A support, Eliwood says that Fiora should not leave his side, so he can protect her always; Fiora hesitates, but then she says she would like that. *Farina - In their C support, they try apologizing to each other for a harsh fight they had in the past, but almost end up fighting again and they have to reassure each other about their relationship. In the B support, Fiora beats self up for butting heads with Farina, who then comes in and hands her a large sum of money; it turns out it is to pay a high debt that Fiora was stuck with, for a fee she had to pay to some Bernese employers for swooping out of a mission to save Farina's pegasus esquire squad. In the A support, Farina cheerfully brags about how she works hard for her very high fees and asks Fiora where she will go when the war is over, and when Fiora says she will return to Ilia, she makes her promise that they will go together. *Florina - In her C & B supports, Fiora voices how impressed she is with Florina and invites her to be a pegasus knight first rank; at the same time, she contradicts herself due to her worry for her shy sister, asking Florina to stay close so nobody will pick on her, which Florina herself appreciates but rejects. In her A support, Florina says she will not become a 1st rank pegasus knight because she knows she can't depend on Fiora all the time and still become independent and grow up; Fiora accepts it, only asking Florina to never quit a mission she has been given since they not only fight for themselves, but for the whole of Ilia. *Pent - He is revealed to be her employer, the one who hired Fiora and her squad to go to Valor. In their C support she gives him her report and explains what happened, and Pent apologizes for having given the group such a dangerous mission without providing them with appropriate information. In their B support, Pent also gives Fiora a valuable jewel, asking her to sell it and give the resulting money as compensation to the families of her lost friends. *Sain - In the C support Sain introduces himself to Fiora, saying that Florina had told him and the other members of Lyn's group about her; Fiora is polite to him, but refuses to let him get too close. In the B support they meet again during a skirmish, with Sain saying he has decided to protect her like he does to all ladies - only for a worried Fiora to notice that he has a rather high fever, right before he passes out on her. In the A support it is shown that she helped nurse him back to health; Fiora is relieved to see Sain healthy and thanks him for helping her, but yet again refuses his advances. *Kent - In the C support Fiora and Kent introduce themselves, with Kent noting how Florina told him that they were uncanningly similar in personality. The B support continues with them discussing the interpersonal relationships of the army and thinking that they should keep an eye on them to make sure the possible closeness among men and women will not bring trouble. Their A support has them very embarrassed around each other hinting that their precautions didn't exactly work as planned and only furthered their mutual attraction; it concludes with them openly admitting their feelings and deciding to get together officially once the war ends. *Geitz - at level C Fiora identifies Geitz as a member of a guild in Burglar whose guild did great favors to the Illians during a specially harsh winter. In their B support Fiora tries to talk to him again, and Geitz explains to her why he left his family: his father employed slaves (many of them being only children) and cruelly abused them, which left young Geitz emotionally broken when he accidentally found out and prompted him to run away from home. In the A support she asks him what he will do; Geitz refuses to return to his family since he would hurt them if he did and his brother Geese is far more likely to take over, and Fiora says he is too kind to be a merchant which earns her some rebukes from him. In Game Description: Commander of the 5th wing of Ilia's pegasus knights. Base Stats *''Normal Mode only ''**''Hard Mode only Promotion Gains E +40 }} Growth Rates |70% |35% |60% |50% |30% |20% |50% |} Recruitment She comes as an Other Unit in Chapter 18 (Chapter 19 in Hector's mode). Speak to her with Florina. Supports *Farina *Florina *Eliwood *Kent *Sain *Pent *Geitz Overall Compared to Florina, another available Pegasus Knight in the game, Fiora is a more consistent and durable ooption between the two, whereas Florina has a lot more avoid due to higher speed and luck. Fiora has sufficient HP and defense, which Florina usually struggles with, and also has very high resistance, which gives the upper hand against a number of magically-based units. While Fiora's constitution is still quite low and may need boosting from a Body Ring, it is an additional point higher than Florina, allowing her to lose less attack speed from heavier weapons. While Florina's speed and luck will usually go higher than Fiora's, Fiora's stats in those areas are still solid and high enough for her to function. Fiora also has a larger number of mobile support options than Florina does, making it easier to pair her with someone who can match up to her high movement. However, in the hard modes, Florina is a more preferable unit over Fiora, as she has more availability, along with her ability to build up her levels in Lyn's story so she is better suited for the increasing difficulty of Eliwood and Hector Hard Mode, as well as the decreased experienced earned from defeating enemies. Despite this, Fiora is a solid unit who is very well-rounded, and while she has competition from Florina, she still has a number of advantages that allow her to pose as a formidable unit. Quotes Possible Endings Fiora - Wing-Borne Warrior Fiora flew many missions as the head of a mercenary company. Her donations saved many poor families in Ilia from destitution. Eliwood and Fiora Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. Kent and Fiora Although they returned to their respective countries, they visited one another often and their relationship bloomed. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Kent resigned, moved to Ilia, and married Fiora. Sain and Fiora Although they returned to their respective countries, Sain and Fiora continued to seek each other out. When Lyn abdicated Caelin’s rule to Ostia, Sain resigned his commission and moved to Ilia. They later wed. Etymology 'Fiora' is a variation on the name 'flora,' which means 'flower' in Latin. Gallery File:Fioraingame.png|Fiora's in-game portrait in Rekka no Ken. File:Fiora as a Pegasus Knight.PNG|Fiora as a Pegasus Knight. File:FalconKnight Fiora.png|Fiora as a Falcoknight. NPCFiora.png|Fiora as an NPC Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters